Charmed
by xWickedCharmx
Summary: They should have seen it coming—the trouble she would bring. Armed with a pretty smile and an endearing personality, they fell for her charm, one handsome boy at a time. —multisaku.
1. Prologue

**Charmed**

_Summary: They should have seen it coming─the trouble she would bring. Armed with a pretty little smile and an endearing personality, they fell for her charm, one handsome boy at a time. –multisaku. _

~Prologue

* * *

Step. Step. Step. _Stop_.

She paused outside the door, one step behind her soon-to-be homeroom, soon-to-be teacher, soon-to-be classmates, and soon-to-be student life.

With one hand holding her timetable and another lightly tugging at a wisp of petal pink hair, she made sure she was at the right place. _Can't embarrass myself on my first day, eh?_

Letting the strand of hair escape her slightly jittery fingers, she used her freed hand to knock three times on the door. She heard footsteps answer the noise. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath. Just as the door opened and revealed a brown-haired male teacher, she opened her green eyes.

_This is it. It's a new beginning. _

And with that thought in her mind, Haruno Sakura wore a pretty, little smile and stepped inside.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Konoha City, with the everyday bustling streets of people going to work, shops opening for business, and students heading to school. Midori Gakuen, one of Japan's top high schools located in the heart of the city, was slowly being filled with youths in white and green-themed uniforms. The school was large and exquisite, with spacious classrooms, high-quality equipments, modernized computer labs, a big gym and cafeteria, an artistically-decorated auditorium, a beautiful sports field, and a mini rooftop garden. Midori Gakuen was known not just for its beauty, but also for its balanced prestige; it was equally strong in academics, athletics, and the arts.

This, together with job offers that Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi cannot refuse, lead our pink-haired heroine to transfer from her old high school to Midori, two months after the beginning of the new school year.

With a quiet _click _of a combination lock, Sakura closed her locker and started walking in the direction towards the main school doors, intent to go home. She was immensely content that her first day went by smoothly; her teachers were pleasant, her classmates were polite, she made some nice acquaintances, and she enjoyed a wonderful packed lunch under a beautiful Japanese maple tree near the sports field. As she silently made her way out of her new school, Sakura could not help but think that _student life here will definitely be peaceful. I'm going to love it._

She paused in her walking, chuckled quietly to herself, and then continued on her way home.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

**Boy, how wrong she is.**

Well, at least on the peaceful part. The days ahead of her definitely do not fall under the category of peaceful (she doesn't know that, though). But, she would positively love them─well, if she was a normal girl, like 98% of the female population in her new school. And we all know that the heroine is always a bit different, ne?

What Sakura does not know was that, the moment she caught someone's interested gaze when she chuckled quietly to herself in the hall, was the moment her 'peaceful student life' shattered into pieces and tumbled into a black hole. And in the coming days, she will capture not just one, not just two─_certainly not just three!_─but more enamored gazes that could make any girl swoon.

What studious, reserved, and dear Haruno Sakura does not know was that, _just as charm can get you out of trouble, it can get you in trouble, too._

What luck, Sakura **does not even know she's charming.**

What's more, the pretty pinkette forgot one other major fact about her new high school. Midori Gakuen was also known for its population of male students─specifically, its **hot, handsome, sexy, and equally charming boys.**

You know what this means?

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

* * *

So, this is my first attempt at a fluffy multi-chapter story.

What do you guys think?


	2. Speechless

**Charmed ─ 1. ****Speechless**

_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

A curvaceous female senior batted her mascara-thick eyelashes with false innocence and said, "Itachi-san, you sure do your job well, ne? Just what I want in my ideal man..." Another female spoke, half-lidded eyes portraying barely-concealed lust, "You'd be a perfect boyfriend. You're hardworking and talented... what woman can resist you?" A third feminine voice joined in and huskily purred, "I'm curious though, whether your talented streak extends to other... _fields too, Itachi-san_. You know, I would love to be... educated in that department, especially **if the teacher is you**." The girl bit her lip, showcased a seductive smile (which actually looked like she's about to eat someone, literally), and looked directly at the said man's eyes.

Uchiha Itachi inwardly sighed. He'd blatantly rejected their flirty and saucy actions since he started discussing with them the role of the cheerleading squad in the upcoming school event. Clearly, they should have gotten the obvious message that their method of persuasion was not working and _he's not interested at all, dammit!_ Either these cheerleaders have hearing defects, or they're stupid when it comes to deciphering human responses. He never knew becoming the senior grade representative could be this wearisome. Regardless, Itachi forced down an irritated puff (Uchihas were taught to always be cool) and replied, "Thank you for the compliments. I believe we've covered everything. That is all."

And he stood up, ignoring the lusty stares directed at his back (his _delectable_ ass, actually, but he doesn't know that) and walked out of the room, a second set of heavy footsteps following right behind him. Just as he turned a corner and headed to his locker, a very amused chortle boomed from the person walking beside him.

"Hahaha! Man, they're desperate for you, eh? Damn Itachi, that one girl openly asked you to bed her!" Kisame sniggered, trying to coax a response out of his impassive and usually stoic friend.

Itachi ignored him, but Kisame did not stop in his teasing. "They're actually pretty hot, Itachi. Seriously, if I didn't know you better, I'd think that you're gay, you know." Kisame joked, and with a sudden twinkle in his eyes, added an afterthought. "Or maybe, you're just afraid that your 'talented streak' actually... _does not extend to other fields_?" He chortled again.

Itachi froze. Kisame, noticing that his friend stopped walking, also halted in his steps.

"Kisame, if you do not kindly shut up, I will personally cook my family's dinner tonight. It will consist of large servings of shark fin soup and sushi made with blue-tinted fish that resembles a certain tall senior whose favorite hobby is to swim."

. . .

A gust of dust later, Itachi calmly resumed in his walking. Only one set of footsteps can be heard.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

"Have a nice day, Azumi-san. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said as she waved goodbye to her Physics classmate. It has been a pretty normal day, listening attentively during all her classes and eating lunch under the same Japanese maple tree. She noticed though, that her homework for tonight was considerably lighter than usual. _Huh._ Making sure she has put everything she needs in her messenger bag (which was adorned with a keychain of a chibi minion from Despicable Me), Sakura closed her locker with a _click_. Strapping her bag to her shoulder, she pulled out her phone from her cardigan pocket and checked for the time.

"Hmm, its 3 o'clock... wait, mom and dad said they were working overtime today," she silently muttered to herself. Leaning back on her locker, she contemplated whether to head straight home or to stay for a little bit in school. "I have a lot of free time, anyway. It appears that the teachers couldn't be bothered to give out homework today..." Deciding that the familiar atmosphere of a library is currently more appealing than being alone in a new house for a long time, she stood up from her leaning position and walked away, intent in reading serenely within a sanctuary of ink and paper.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Massaging his temples, Itachi pocketed his phone. Just thinking about the excited speech he would receive from his mother at home and the "business talk" he would have with his father─_sigh_─are enough to deter him from leaving the school so soon. Grudgingly admitting to himself that yes, he's stressed, and that yes, he's hiding from his family, and that yes, **he's going to murder Kisame** for telling his mischievous mother (who's been pestering him lately to get a pretty girlfriend) that he's currently pursuing someone even when he's not.

Guess Kisame hates it when his favorite animal is threatened to be turned into a fishy appetizer and entrée. _He likes to exact revenge, but apparently likes to sign his own death wishes too._

Sighing, the black-haired senior pushed those thoughts and worries (and plans of a certain friend's tragic downfall) to the back of his head. Nodding to some people who bid him goodbye and ignoring the dreamy female stares directed at him (geez, couldn't they at least check his assets out _subtly?_), he weaved through the crowds of students eager to leave the school grounds with one destination in mind.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Itachi blinked. He's currently in the school's library (probably the largest owned by a high school), wanting no more than to sit comfortably in his usual spot and finish the last chapters of _A Man for All Seasons_ and prepare for tomorrow's English class discussion. Typically, every time he decides to spend some time here, he sits in a lone table placed beside glass windows located at the far corner of the library. Not many people use this table since it's pretty much cocooned by tall bookshelves containing old books about the early eras of humanity and some 'what-nots' (that's what Deidara, his friend, likes to call them). It was the perfect place for him; it was highly unlikely that he would be bothered in this spot, except maybe for his immediate friends (who were given an intense Uchiha death glare when they said that they should ambush him sometime in this spot─_oh the shivers_).

Imagine, in his quiet surprise, that as he reached the mentioned table, there was already someone sitting there and reading a book. This someone looked utterly in peace, fantastically absorbed in the world created by the bounded ink and paper, and showed no knowledge of Itachi's arrival.

And what more, the said person was a girl. _A pretty pink-haired girl._

Recognition flashed in his eyes. Itachi remembered seeing this girl in the hallway some days ago. She was quietly chuckling to herself, and he noticed that her smile and the way her eyes glimmered with satisfaction were quite... enchanting. He tried to deny it, telling himself that such thoughts were inconvenient─_what the hell am I thinking?_─but just as she disappeared around a corner, Itachi thought she was interesting. He was interested, and he wanted to know about her.

And now, he was being given a chance to do so. Despite the cool and emotionless facade that people know him for, curiosity won over and he decided that yes, he will sit in his usual table, and that yes, **he will definitely know her** (just in a platonic way, he said... yeah right _platonic my ass_).

With silent grace characteristic of an Uchiha, Itachi pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down, placing his reading material on the table. She momentarily looked up, and Itachi saw the most striking emerald eyes that he's ever seen. When she returned her attention to her book, he continued to observe the petite girl (subtly, of course, or so he thinks).

Itachi came to the conclusion that she was most probably a year younger than him, her hair was naturally pink (can't blame him for thinking otherwise, you know), and she was definitely not the prettiest girl out there.

From his observations, she was pretty, certainly prettier than the 'average', but not top-notch beautiful. She has mid-length pink tresses, a fair skin tone, a cute, sweet-looking face, and a pair of emerald orbs that can put many sparkling gems to shame. She might not be breathtakingly gorgeous, but her eyes and that slight smile she was currently wearing just seems to attract him like a magnetic force you can't easily repel. Belatedly, he noticed that he actually used the word 'cute'. Eyes blinking, Itachi thought, _again, what the hell am I thinking?_

Silently pondering, Itachi opened the play he was supposed to finish reading for English class. Trying to distract his self from continuing with his _inconvenient_ thoughts, he flipped to the page marked by a post-it note and tried to start reading. Key word,** tried**. He couldn't help it, really. For some absurd and totally unfounded reason, he felt that this pink-haired girl was different from any other girls he'd met, and that, it was **meant** for her to be in his life. As he contemplated whether God was playing a prank on him or he simply ate something really weird today (did someone slip some kind of drug in his dango during lunch?), he kept stealing glances at the person across from him, failing to notice that his intense gazes were not lost on the said girl.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Sakura's right eyebrow twitched. _What the friggin' hell is this guy doing?_

As you can see, the pinkette is becoming more agitated as the minutes passed that this unknown guy sitting across from her would not stop in his staring. She thought, _doesn't this guy know some courtesy or something?_

When she heard and felt someone sitting down on the seat across from her, she paused in her reading and looked up. For a second, she was stunned. The male that was now sharing the table with her was, for a lack of a better word, **handsome**. Like, the bishounen-type that most girls would instantly fall for (with the sparkles and romantic music and epic hair flips and slow-mo), and for the more garish women, **smexy**. With physical traits that could be considered as princely, he possessed an aura of intelligence, class, and humble confidence. For a second, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, but then she came back to her senses. He might be winningly handsome and all, but he's just a guy, a fellow schoolmate, and someone that she has no business with and probably would want no business with her, either. With that, she tore her gaze away and went back to reading her book.

But, alas! He would not stop staring at her! What was she, a human display in an art gallery? If he scrutinized her for a few seconds just to see if she was a rabid fangirl that would waste no time to ravage him then and there, then that's fine (she already heard stories about that from her classmate, Azumi). She can't blame him, really, with his good looks and the shallowness of some of the females she had come across since her transfer in Midori. But staring at her for several minutes now, like she's some kind of peculiar exhibit presented solely for him? This, she cannot tolerate, especially since it's distracting her from enjoying her book.

Eyebrow ticking, she couldn't take it anymore and tersely said, "I know this is totally cliché, but **you should take a picture, it lasts longer**."

Fingers suddenly halting from flipping to the next page of the play, Itachi met Sakura's irritated gaze. She was waiting for a response from him, but he merely gave her a questioned gaze in return. He was actually quite surprised that she noticed his... observing. And also, that she pretty much told him off. Interesting_._ "Hn."

Sakura's eye twitched irately. _How dare this guy just 'hn' me! Can't he see that his staring is pissing me off?!_

Trying to calm her growing agitation, she tried to go back to her reading while quietly muttering, "Ignorant jerk."

Itachi couldn't believe it; she just insulted him. But he didn't really care about that. What he's interested in at the moment was how cute she was. With determination, she was trying to completely ignore his presence with her pretty lips set in an angry pout. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at her endearing state.

Sakura was slightly startled. The handsome jerk was chuckling at her! Even though his chuckle was **very** pleasant to the ears and sounded so smexylicio─_stop, bad train of thoughts!─_he should not be laughing at her for any reason whatsoever!

With a slight blush (either from her frustration or fluster from his delectable voice), Sakura looked at him and asked, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

Itachi stopped in his chuckling, and with lazy but amused onyx eyes, ignored her question and asked, "What is your name?"

Sakura's eye twitched, again. _What is wrong with males_? He ignores her question, and then asks for her name? The nerve of this guy! Trying to calm herself, she focused back on her book. Flipping a page, she spoke in a monotone voice, "Sorry, I don't give out my name to strangers."

Itachi's lips quirked. Her barely hidden hostility towards him was definitely amusing.

"Inkspell?"

Sakura blinked, her irritation slightly dissipating. She looked at the male across from her, a question mark atop her head.

Itachi, in response, inclined his head at the book she was reading. "You like to read books on fantasy or alternate universes?"

Glancing at her book, _Inkspell_, she slightly blushed. "Umm, yes. This book might be targeted more to younger teens, but it is excellently written and certainly very interesting." She returned her gaze to the Uchiha, who currently has his right elbow on the table and his head leaning on his right palm, his reading material forgotten. She noticed how his lazy yet interested disposition made him look more appealing, and quickly averted her eyes back on her book. She then noiselessly pondered, _what the hell is happening to me, acting like some timid girl crushing on a stranger?_

Closing his eyes, Itachi replied, "Hmm. I prefer mystery, and sometimes if I'm in the mood, historical books."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Deciding there's no need for her to reply, she returned to reading her book, her right hand fingers tapping an inaudible rhythm on the table.

Suddenly, a warm masculine hand encased her tapping fingers, halting them from moving. Sakura tensed and looked up, meeting enigmatic dark orbs looking straight at her eyes. Sakura's breath hitched, finally noticing how close their faces are to each other.

Itachi, using his unoccupied hand, affectionately tucked a flyaway strand of cherry hair behind her ear. With this action, Sakura couldn't help the blush that surfaced in her pale cheeks. _He's too close!_

"Your fingers were... _distracting_. And I thought that your hair would get in the way of your reading," Itachi lowly voiced out, his warm breath caressing her heated face. With half-lidded eyes (code red: hotness alert!), he cupped the side of her blushing face, slowly pulling their faces closer together.

By this time, all Sakura could think was that, _**Oh. My. Fucking. Kami.**_ Her brain abruptly shut down, and she could feel a velvety shiver rack her body from his silky voice. She fleetingly glimpsed at his lips, which were getting closer to her own (ohmygaawd did he just** lick** his lips?!), and realized that yes, _she's effin' doomed._

Sakura gulped and automatically closed her eyes, and a smooth, amused voice whispered in her ear, "Hmm, you still didn't answer my question."

Her eyes snapped open, feeling his cheek caressing her own, and distractedly replied, "Wh-what question?"

"**Your name**," Itachi softly murmured, relishing in their skin-to-skin contact. He didn't know what overcame him, but he suddenly had the urge to touch her and be close to this fascinating girl.

Senses still in overdrive, she absentmindedly replied, "S-sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Smiling warmly, Itachi retracted back and leaned his forehead against hers like he's done it plenty of times. Unexpectedly, this girl was affecting him like no one else can and making his emotions run amok. Usually, he hates it when this happens, since he always likes to be in control. But for once─for her─he doesn't care. For once, he actually welcomes it.

He silkily answered back, "And my name is Itachi, **Uchiha Itachi**." Then, he oh-so-slowly let go of her, his fingers lightly trailing down her cheek and jaw. He returned to his seat, a slight satisfied smirk lingering on his face.

Sakura dazedly blinked. Then, what just occurred quickly dawned in on her muddled mind and she became tomato red. Instinct led her to use her book to hide her flaming face. She internally berated herself; she actually anticipated a kiss! A voice inside her mind added to her embarrassment, _imagine if it was a thorough make-out session with sinful tongues and sucking and moaning and then groping and oh my god─_yes, it's safe to say that Sakura's brain circuit is close to exploding.

With that adorable display, Itachi chuckled for the second time. Sakura, hearing his amusement at her current situation, remembered her supposed agitation towards him and lowered the book from her face. She was still red in the face, but was glaring him down like an enraged cat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura said, trying to soothe her rapidly beating heart.

Itachi leaned his head on his palm, identical to his previous position, and replied, "You are interesting indeed, Sakura-san. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just wanted to know you."

Not expecting this answer, Sakura blinked in bewilderment. _He wanted to know her?_ With her blush dying down, the only word she could mutter was, "Huh?"

Itachi simply graced her with a small but rare smile.

Feeling shy─_this is really unbecoming of me_─she tried to return to her book, her mind still puzzled with his simple declaration. She, however, failed to notice the promise of something more attached to his words.

Wanting to start a conversation with the pinkette, Itachi offhandedly said, "I was surprised to see someone else in this table. Not many use it since it is located deep in the library."

Sakura glanced at him. He was staring outside the window, expressing a serene aura around him. For some reason, she actually felt more comfortable now. She thought that he wasn't that bad; he merely wanted to know her, and, maybe become friends?

"I just really like my peace, I guess..." Sakura trailed off, and then curiosity peaked in her. "How about you, Uchiha-san? What brings you to this table?"

Itachi turned to look at her. Closing his eyes, he humorously answered, "The tranquil atmosphere in this little corner helps me cool off before I... 'become a deranged madman', or so what my friends would tell me. It also has proved to be a good hiding place." Then, realizing that she called him by his last name, voiced his displeasure, "And call me by my given name, Sakura-san."

Sakura, ignoring his demand (which should have slightly angered her), was still curious and questioned him, "Deranged madman? Good hiding place?"

"Yes. It is an... excellent hiding spot from _cockroaches_ you do not wish to see at the moment. Also, reading here calms me, essentially preventing me from killing the said _cockroaches_ and roaming the school like a madman equipped with deadly bug spray," Itachi explained, directly quoting from his friends' words (mostly from Kisame and Deidara).

...

"Hahahaha~"

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at the girl across from him. Sakura was trying to laugh quietly (the mental image of Itachi as a cockroach murderer was hilarious!), using her hand to cover her mouth. Her half-lidded eyes were sparkling with mirth and she grinned at him, mesmerizing Itachi.

"Haha, I couldn't help but laugh. The way you explained was simply funny. I didn't expect that from a person like you," Sakura chuckled softly, her voice jovial, highly pleasing Itachi.

Looking at her phone, Sakura decided that she has stayed too long in the library. Placing her book inside her bag, she stood up and strapped her messenger bag on her shoulder. Tucking the chair under the table, she faced Itachi and spoke, "Ahh, I have to go. I guess I will be leaving you to... calm yourself from becoming a serial bug killer." She giggled, and started to walk away.

She halted, remembering something, and partially faced him again. With a _charming_ smile, Sakura voiced out, "I guess I'll see you around, _Itachi-san_. Although I hope that next time we meet, there's no more staring, eh?"

And with that, she walked away and headed home, ignorant of the effect her smile had on the dark-haired senior grade representative.

For the first time, Uchiha Itachi was rendered speechless with just a smile.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

* * *

Don't miss the review button! ;)


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

**Charmed – 2. Knight in Shining Armor**

_Inuzuka Kiba_

* * *

Tightening the messy bun that she decided to style her hair with for the day, Sakura shouldered her messenger bag and closed her locker with a _click_. Waving a hand to an underclassman she had befriended recently, she headed for her first period class, English.

Sakura reached her destination, but before she could make one step into her classroom, she caught a glimpse of long, black hair in her peripheral vision. Turning her head sideways, side bangs swaying with the motion, she saw Itachi, holding a folder in one hand and a book on the other, discussing with a teacher near the end of the hallway. Despite the distance, the pinkette could see how his neat uniform and regal-like poise complement his looks and make him stand out against the numerous students traversing the hall to get to class. She couldn't help but silently admire him for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were enough for the said male to notice her presence. Itachi, still listening to the teacher, shifted his gaze to look at Sakura. Because of the workload from his courses and the student council (and those bothersome fan girls who keeps trying to get in his pants─_not in a million chance, thank you_), he has not seen the pink-haired charmer since their first meeting in the library. Seeing her right now greatly pleased him and has uplifted his dampened mood. Noticing her messy bun and how her side bangs and flyaway strands of cerise hair frame her face so fairy pretty, Itachi locked eyes with emerald orbs and sent Sakura a soft smile.

Sakura, realizing that she has captured Itachi's attention and is now being graced with a small but handsome smile, felt the tingle of an oncoming blush. Flashing him a quick smile in return, she hurried into her classroom and sat down on her seat. Setting her bag down, she lightly tapped her pink-dusted cheeks with her fingers. For some reason, just a simple upturn of the lips (**highly attractive lips** to be specific─_Inner_) from the dark-haired senior representative is enough to make tiny butterflies flutter inside her belly. If she had stayed longer under his powerful gaze (more like adoring gaze, but she's oblivious to that), she would probably be sporting a cherry face right now. She silently pondered, _how is he doing that effect on me?_

Even with her confused thoughts, she can't help the small grin that gradually lit her face from seeing the Uchiha again. Taking out her book and writing materials, the pinkette did not notice a certain pretty boy's ensnared eyes on her person.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Since day one, Kiba has noticed her. _Who the heck would not, anyways?_ Her mid-long pink tresses are eye-catching, and her bright green eyes possess a certain indescribable allure that fascinates him like an unknown star does to an avid astronomer. Plus, she was a transfer student, and had to introduce herself in front of the class on her first day.

He has not talked to her, though, in spite of his playful and sociable personality, and being dubbed as a bit of a bad boy/hot flirt by his female peers (he can't deny that he loves the opposite gender, but he's not a heartbreaker). She had this calm and reserved aura around her that Kiba was hesitant to disturb (he was actually a tad nervous, too─he just wouldn't admit it because of his pride). But now, catching sight of her smiling face─infectious, making him smile along─Kiba decided that he has to befriend her and solve the inexplicable magnetism. The brown-haired boy just needs the right time to do it (jeez, this sounds like a confession).

As English class ended and homework was copied, Kiba packed up his belongings while chuckling at a joke made by a male friend and offering a wink and a small grin to a group of female classmates (who melted on the spot, figuratively). Then, he turned around to pursue his first attempt to talk to the green-eyed petite girl. However, Sakura was already at the door, bidding their teacher goodbye and heading to her next class. Kiba somewhat deflated, but a forgotten keychain lying on the floor below Sakura's desk caught his gaze.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

Reaching the beautiful Japanese maple tree she has dubbed as her lunch haven, Sakura sat down on the grass, her legs tucked comfortably in her side and back leaning against the tree's trunk. The plentiful shade provided by the tree, coupled with the cloudy sky and slightly cool breeze, allowed Sakura to relax greatly on her spot despite the noises of the boys' soccer team practicing on the field before her. She then took out her bento box from her bag, and started to fill her stomach with her okaa-san's lovely cooking.

After finishing her food and placing her belongings back inside her bag, Sakura noticed that she still has an ample amount of lunch time to kill. As she quietly contemplated whether she should retrieve her homework from her locker and head to the library, or just stay in her peaceful spot, a masculine voice brought her out of her musings, effectively deciding for her how she would spend her remaining lunch break.

"Haruno, right?"

Blinking, emerald orbs looked up to see the speaker. What she saw was messy brown hair, a roguish but attractive face, and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. He was wearing the standard Midori male student uniform, except the tie was unfastened (it was just hanging around his neck) and the long sleeves were folded up to his elbows. A voice inside Sakura's head giggled, **what a hot bad boy image, yeah**. Ignoring her inner (perverted) voice, she recognized the male as Inuzuka Kiba, a classmate in English class. Standing before her, his eyes were turned upwards while his right hand was leisurely mussing up his already somewhat unruly hair (eyecandy, mhm).

When his eyes focused on her, Sakura remembered that she still hasn't responded to his inquiry. Trying to cover up the fact that she was─ahem─_assessing_ his appearance (to know who he was, not check him out!), she hastily replied in a smooth voice, "Err, yes, that's me... Haruno Sakura." _Yeah, like that's smooth._

Softly tugging at a strand of pink hair that fell from her bun, Sakura wondered what her popular classmate needed from her. They've never once talked; just nodded at each other as classmate greetings. She noticed in class that he was a playful and sociable person, a bit arrogant at times and certainly flirty (a natural chick-magnet), but not the type to bully people or use his popularity to take advantage of others.

With unreadable dark eyes, the said male pocketed both his hands and said, "Ah. You probably already know me, Inuzuka Kiba, from English with Iruka-sensei."

Sakura nodded, smoothing her skirt while keeping her eyes on her companion.

"Well..." As the pinkette continued to look at him curiously, her head tilted cutely, Kiba averted his eyes as he took out an object from his pocket. Extending his left arm, he showed Sakura a keychain of a chibi yellow minion from the movie, Despicable Me. "This belongs to you, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Quickly checking her bag and seeing no keychain attached to the main zipper, she shifted her gaze back to Kiba. With a grateful tone, she answered, "Yes! It's mine. It must have fallen from my bag when I was rushing this morning. Thank you for returning it."

In reply, the brown-haired boy said, "I found it under your desk when class finished. I was going to return it earlier, but you were already out the door." Noticing Sakura's relaxed position on the grass, he stepped closer to her and extended his hand downwards, enabling her to reach for her possession without standing up. With appreciative eyes, Sakura took her keychain from Kiba. Their hands touched fleetingly, and Kiba felt a tiny jolt of electricity from the brief contact.

After hooking the keychain back to its rightful place, Sakura gave Kiba a pleased smile, and repeated, "Thank you again, Inuzuka-san."

Kiba, seeing her pretty smile aimed at him, couldn't help the wide grin that painted his face. Any feelings of nervousness he was feeling before (he actually admitted it!) vanished. Her smile was a definite confidence-booster; it encouraged him to let out his normally extrovert personality. _Who knew a mere blossom-haired girl could make him, a carefree but proud individual, to actually become quite a bashful person?_ Heh.

Wanting to continue their interaction, Kiba cheekily replied, "No problem, Sakura-san. Hey, ya wouldn't mind me sitting here beside you 'til lunch's over, right?" Without even giving her a chance to process his question, Kiba plopped himself on the grass beside the pinkette. He leaned his back against the tree's trunk, one leg extended out while the other is bent up to support his languidly outstretched left arm. His pose exuded a cool and charismatic persona, contrasting starkly with the serene atmosphere provided by the maple tree and the cloudy, slightly breezy weather. Tilting his head to the side, Kiba presented our heroine with a dashing grin with glimmering, delighted eyes.

With his unexpected decision to sit with her, and Sakura's inability to comprehend _how can he look like a pretty boy the same time as looking like a hot bad boy?...Did I just say hot?_ It is pretty explicit that Sakura is both confused and surprised at the moment, and, courtesy of the one-and-only Inner, also very close to sighing in bliss due to that boyish but oh-so very pleasing chuckle... _Waaaait, what chuckle?!_

Recovering back from her momentary trip down dream lane (she never even noticed that), Sakura discovered that indeed, her male companion was chuckling─_chuckling at_ _her_. Finally noticing Kiba's mirthful eyes and grudgingly admitting that her inner voice was quite true (_cough_-his chuckle **IS** oh-so very pleasing-_cough_), the pinkette swiftly turned away from the male's gaze, side bangs and flyaway pink locks (kind-of) hiding her rapidly warming cheeks.

In an attempt to save herself from further embarrassment and to return back to the poised student she was and supposed to be, Sakura spoke (more like stuttered), "Care to share what you find funny, Inuzuka-san?"

If Kiba was an unsophisticated person who wasn't taught self-control by his family, he would have glomped the blossom-haired girl by now, and then whisk her to some far-away place isolated from civilization wherein they could live happily ever after like very much in-love royal lovers and... _okaaay, Hana-nee-chan needs to stop playing her soap operas during dinner time._ With that (unusual) thought aside, the star-struck boy couldn't help but soak up Sakura's current _adorable_ state; her cerise-tinted cheeks and pouting lips were simply delectable and enchanting. And the way she was trying to hide her flustered face from him just added to his male satisfaction.

Halting his chuckles, Kiba light-heartedly tugged at a wisp of cherry hair. When Sakura faced him with puzzlement clear on her eyes, he let go of her hair and opted to fondly brush his knuckles across her flushed cheek. With a confident and suave voice, he said, "I was chuckling at how endearing you are, **Sakura**."

Instantly, a deeper blush spread across Sakura's cheeks, making her overlook that the male just called her by her given name with no honorifics. Definitely not expecting Kiba's saccharine reply, she swiftly tore her gaze from him and tilted her head towards the sports field, trying (but failing) to hide her flaming face (again). She was also desperately trying to silence her inner voice who was currently acting like a **very** uncivilized and male-deprived maniac, purring the phrase: _boy, let me show you just how endearing I can be... in other, __**more**__ exciting fields._

...Well, hope you catch her drift.

A pleasant, booming laugh pulled our heroine out of her inner turmoil. Glancing at him, she could see that Kiba was highly amused by their current situation and was definitely enjoying her embarrassment. Eyebrow ticking and emotions finally settling down, the red blush decorating Sakura's cheeks started to fade, giving way to her growing agitation. _What─is this guy playing me?!_

Huffing like an enraged cat, Sakura softly uttered in a frustrated tone, "**Damn flirt**."

After a somewhat long, quiet pause (which Sakura failed to notice due to her growing irritation) and a flurry of movements later, Sakura found herself (deliciously) trapped against the trunk of the tree with her male companion hovering (not quite) above her. Kiba had his left arm outstretched just a miniscule distance away from her pretty head, palm on the trunk, supporting his current position. With his right hand, he firmly grasped Sakura's chin to make her look up and meet his smoldering eyes head on, freezing her on the spot like a deer caught in headlights.

After a tense breath, and Sakura sufficiently stupefied by his abrupt change in persona (why is he so close and─I don't know─intense?), the male that's causing the petite girl to lose her composure decided to speak.

Inscrutable dark eyes keeping eye-contact with bewildered emerald orbs, Kiba huskily voiced his question, "Is that what you believe I am, Sakura? **That I'm just a** **flirt**?"

Snapping out of her daze, the pinkette's eyes widened, his question echoing in her head like a chill whisper of a frosty wind. Not knowing what to say in reply to his query, and sudden guilt filling her gut for offending him with her careless comment (despite having rather fair grounds to call him a flirt due to the earlier events), Sakura stayed rooted on her spot, slightly biting her lips from uneasiness and eyes still locked on dark, slit-like pupils.

After a minute of disquiet and lack of spoken words, Kiba released the petite girl's chin from his hold and used his right hand to─once again─fondly brush his knuckles across her cheek. Then, he slowly stood up, finally averting his dark eyes to look at the watch fastened on his left wrist. Picking up his school bag from the ground, Kiba settled his gaze back on his female classmate while slinging his backpack on one shoulder.

"The bell's gonna ring in about 5 minutes. Let's head back together, Sakura." Offering a hand akin to a gentleman, Kiba gave her his familiar, dashing grin.

With that, the blossom-haired girl realized that he was doing two things: he was being thoughtful by making sure they don't come late to their respective classes, and was trying to erase the tense atmosphere that resulted from his question and her lack of an answer. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Sakura gently placed her hand on Kiba's offered one, a timid smile decorating her face. After being pulled up from her sitting position and Kiba balancing her when she almost fell because of the pins-and-needles feeling on her feet (with a fleeting blush─of course─and a small thank you), she gathered her belongings from the ground.

Back to his impish nature, Kiba playfully bowed like a royal servant and said, "This way, milady." And for the first time since their interaction, Sakura giggled in return to his actions. Kiba started walking with a satisfied smile, but before he could take his third step, the pinkette's voice halted his movements.

"No."

Baffled, Kiba turned around to look at her inquisitively.

Taking on a self-assured tone, Sakura looked at him directly and continued, "I don't believe you're just a flirt, Inuzuka-san. You're more than that. You're actually a really thoughtful, amicable person who cares for his friends, even if you are most known for being flirty and popular. I was... I was embarrassed, and let myself say something careless and prejudged you. _I'm sorry_."

Amazed by her sincerity and insightfulness, Kiba allowed a calm, appreciative smile grace his face. She just proved to him how different she was from the general female population of the school, who always doted on his masculine charms, sociability and bad boy/flirt image. Instead of going along with the female norms in Midori, she managed to see a part of the real him without being friends beforehand. Kiba silently admitted that this glimpse into her real character made her all the more appealing to him.

With warm eyes, he spoke, "No need to apologize, Sakura. I... _Thank you._"

-x-x-x-

-x-x-

-x-

As they neared the school building, a couple of loud shouts from the sports field suddenly alerted them. "Watch out, there's a ball coming your way!"

Turning to the side, Sakura saw a group of boys in soccer uniform waving frantically at her and Kiba. Looking up, her green eyes widened. A soccer ball gliding across the air was approaching them, and its approaching them─her─**fast**_._ Realizing the ball's alarming proximity to her (shit, I'm going to get knocked out head on─oh god, what to do─shit─help!), all Sakura could do was hastily put her arms up to cover her head from the pending impact.

However, the pain she was expecting to come from the ball smashing against her didn't come. Peeking from her impromptu self-defence position, she saw a male in front of her (back facing her), the previously airborne soccer ball in his grasp above his head.

"Oi! Freshmen! Be more careful, okay? Don't injure any people with out-of-control soccer balls!"

Throwing the ball back to the soccer team across the field, Kiba turned around to look at Sakura, who was in the process of placing her arms down from their protective position above her head. Deeming her unharmed from a quick once over, he cupped her cheek and said, "You alright?"

Struck by his concern for her and his affectionate hand on her cheek, Sakura's heart started to beat erratically in her chest and she stammered, "Yeah, umm... _yes_. I'm alright. Thank you─a lot─for saving me from a head-on collision, Inuzuka-san." She graced him with a wonderfully grateful smile, and this time, it was Kiba's heart who began thumping an irregular, blazing rhythm.

Reveling on her beautiful smile, Kiba decided to tease her a bit. "Heh, doesn't this prove just how there is more to me than being a flirt, ne, _**Sakura**_?"

Seeing his mischievous and mesmeric eyes, she couldn't help but blithely play along with him.

"Oh, really? Please **enlighten me**, Mr. Inuzuka. What makes you more than just a flirt?" Sakura replied, with one eyebrow raised and amusement present in her mellow voice.

Kiba swooped down, inwardly delighted from the slight blush he had elicited (again) from the pretty pinkette due to their lightly touching noses. Looking at her eyes, her so very green and so very lovely eyes, he knew he was undeniably _charmed_.

Presenting her his trademark wolfish grin and his most gentle eye-smile, Kiba confidently let his mouth speak a sweet and dulcet declaration.

"**I'm your knight in shining armor, my princess.**"

Leaning back, Kiba decided. He certainly is no knight, prince, warrior, or superhero, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't try. Despite only knowing her for one day (as in going beyond mere names and acquaintances), he realized that she was a special one; one worth protecting and cherishing.

_Splaaat!_

Kiba blinked. Sakura stared, and then blinked. Kiba's eye twitched, _really?!_ And there goes a set of twinkling giggles.

With a teasing, cheeky smile, Sakura said, "More like my knight in shining armor who just got bird poop on his hair."

. . .

Oh well, guess that works too.

* * *

Ah! Here's the 2nd chapter!

Sorry if it took so long, I was very busy the past month and a half due to extracurriculars, prom, exams & grad.

But now that summer's come, i'll try to update faster... unless i get a summer job. :3 Hehe.

Don't miss the review button! :)


End file.
